Filling the void
by Gabriela River
Summary: "¿Dónde a quedado tu voluntad, mujer? ¿Acaso al desaparecer la tomé conmigo?" Presa de la desesperación, el vacío se pronunció, y él volvió para llenarlo. ―No hay problema con que te quedes aquí, puedes dormir en el sofá. ―le dijo. ― Absurdo ―sus miradas chocaron. ―. Tu cama es suficiente grande para ambos ―se levantó y caminó hacía el cuarto ―, dormiré contigo, mujer.


_**Disclaimer.**_ Tite Kubo © Bleach. & todo lo demás, bla bla. Todos sabemos que ese grandioso anime/manga no me pertenece. Lo único de mi propiedad es éste escrito y su idea.  
**_Título._** Filling the void  
**_Clasificación_**|******_Género._** K+ | romance/humor/hurt/comonfort.  
**_Pareja._** Ulquiorra Cifer | Orihime Inoue  
_**Resumen.**_"¿Dónde a quedado tu voluntad, mujer? ¿Acaso al desaparecer la tomé conmigo?" Presa de la desesperación, el vacío se pronunció, y él volvió para llenarlo. | Sus ojos desprovistos de emociones se estaban fijos en la figura femenina frente a él. ― No hay problema de que te quedes aquí, puedes dormir en el sofá. ―le dijo. ― Absurdo ―pronunció, provocando que sus miradas chocaran ―. Tu cama es suficiente grande para ambos ―se levantó y caminó hacía el cuarto ―, dormiré contigo, mujer.  
_**Comentarios.**_ Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de Bleach. No hay mucho que decir, la idea vino a mí, y comencé a trabajar en ella hace algunos días; he tratado de mantener a los personajes lo más alejados del OoC. En fin, ustedes juzgarán si los personajes se encuentran bien caracterizados. Ah, y les recomiendo que eviten leer esto desde un celular; lo que pasa es que los recuerdos los meto sin aviso alguno, no me agrada poner "flashback" en medio de la historia, solo los pongo en itálica y por lo que sé, eso no se ve desde los teléfonos móviles, así que les sugiero que lo lean desde un ordenador. Y en cuanto a dónde podría situarse esto sería un poco antes de la saga del Agente Perdido; Ichigo carece de sus poderes, tanto de shinigami como fullbringer... aunque bueno, aquí él no es de mucha relevancia, pero quería aclararlo; así que se podría decir que esto es un semi-UA.  
_**Por.**_ Gabriela River

* * *

Filling the void

―Capitulo Único―

Despertó con un sobresalto, la playera y short que utilizaba para dormir se encontraban pegados a su cuerpo debido al sudor frío que la cubría entera. Intentando calmar su agitada respiración tomó una lenta y profunda bocanada de aire para después sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, y con un leve movimiento hizo a un lado los rojos cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro y esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la poca luminosidad de la habitación.

Se puso de pie, intentando mantener el equilibrio ―sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco―, y dio unos pasos indecisos por temor a caer, hasta que logró entrar al baño, inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de si, se recargó en ella y dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Con la espalda contra la madera, flexionó sus rodillas y las llevó hasta su mentón, para luego abrazar con sus brazos sus piernas.

¿Por qué esos sueños no la dejaban en paz?

― ¿Por qué no te alcancé? ―preguntó al aire, con su mirada turbada viendo la profunda oscuridad.

Sin poder evitar estremecerse, la imagen de aquellos tristes ojos vino a su mente. Lo vio, estirando su mano hacía ella, las negras alas desapareciendo, haciéndose polvo todo él.

_― Apenas había comenzado a tomar interés en los de tu clase ―levantó su brazo, su mano extendida hacía ella―. ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?_

_― No tengo miedo ―_Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos._ ―. Yo... no tengo miedo._

_Su mirada tomó un tono de aprehensión. ― Ya veo... ―se quedó observándole, con la fuerza abandonándole, su brazo fue cediendo._

_Ella estiró su propio brazo, alzando su mano para tomarlo. Y se deshizo. Desesperada intentó agarrarlo. Pero se hizo polvo antes de que lograra alcanzarle._

_En ése momento, algo dentro de ella desapareció también._

Un sentimiento de desolación la recorrió. El vacío en su interior se pronunció.

― ¿Por qué siempre he sido tan débil? ―escuchó su voz quebrada.

Y se estremeció, tratando de ignorar el dolor en vano. Tratando de ignorar aquellas gotas saladas que descendían por sus mejillas. Recargando su cabeza contra la pared, su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, y apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

_"¿Por_ _qué?", _volvió a cuestionarse silenciosamente, mientras volvía a adentrarse en los sueños, cayendo ante el abismo que representaba su subconsciente.

* * *

El firmamento estaba blanco, las nubes abarcando todo el lugar sin dejar ver ni un atisbe de azul.

La mirada de Orihime Inoue se encontraba sobre el cielo, mientras estaba en su asiento correspondiente en el aula, viendo el espacio lleno de nubes, intentando ignorar el malestar de sus músculos causados por el hecho de haber dormido en el suelo del baño. Desde que aquellos sueños habían comenzado a asaltarla la chica se sentía fatigada y rara vez era capaz de poner atención en sus clases, ninguna palabra de la profesora lograba ser procesada, las letras y números en la pizarra carecían de sentido. Sus ojos solo se limitaban a vagar.

Por un momento se detuvieron sobre una cabeza de corta cabellera anaranjada. Notó que el color miel traía desconsuelo con él, últimamente era el único sentimiento que acompañaba a aquella clara tonalidad. Suspiró y comenzó a divagar.

_"Ya no es lo mismo."_ Se dijo a si misma con tristeza mientras observaba el perfil del chico que se encontraba a dos filas de ella, a la misma altura del salón. No podía negar que quería al chico y que jamás dudaría en arriesgar su vida con tal de ayudarle, tal y cómo él había hecho por ella tiempo atrás; era su amigo después de todo.

Su amigo.

_"Si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir, ¡entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos― y también, 5 veces... enamorarme de la misma persona... Gracias, Kurosaki-kun."_

No pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa ante esto; había traicionado sus propias palabras. La aflicción se instaló en su pecho.

Las cosas cambian, de manera inesperada. Nunca se puede estar segura de qué pasará. Eso era lo que ella se repetía.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacía Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿En qué momento? No estaba muy segura.

Tal vez comenzaron a cambiar cuando le vio por primera vez con su máscara hollow en su batalla contra Grimmjow. Tal vez fue cuando le vio levantarse con aquel aspecto monstruoso y un hoyo en su pecho.

O tal vez, fue cuando aquellos cautivadores ojos verdes la atraparon.

.

.

.

No sabía cómo había sucedido, ni por qué. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Aizen lo había asignado a él como su carcelero?

El más blanco de ellos, el más dolorosamente vacío. Aunque posiblemente también el más interesante y atrayente. Con aquellas ideologías que eran completamente opuestas a las suyas. Aquella extraña fascinación por él y sus maneras, ¿cómo había comenzado aquello? No lo sabía.

Lo único que sí sabía era que, había sido hipnotizada. Total y absolutamente, embelesada por esos orbes verdes.

Sus ojos.

Fríos, profundos e intensos.

_Era como si pudieran ver a través de ella. Adentrándose en su ser, haciendo que su respiración fluctuara, su corazón casi parara y que su alma temblara. Robando parte de su voluntad, poco a poco._

_Un mar verde. Podía verse reflejada en ellos. Esos ojos, le hablaban con una intensidad tan sombría que su corazón le dolía._

_― ¿Estás asustada? ―_La pregunta resonó en su cabeza._ ― Estás acabada. Morirás aquí sola, sin nadie a quien sostenerte ―le observó, esperando su respuesta. ―. Pregunté si estás asustada._

_― Yo... no estoy asustada ―pudo ver que la respuesta lo sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. ―. Todos vinieron a rescatarme. Mi corazón... ―bajó su vista y sonrió levemente. ―, ya está con ellos._

_― Qué absurdo ―le contestó. ―. ¿Dices que no tienes miedo porque tus amigos vinieron? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_Sus ojos tomaron algo de determinación. ― Lo hago._

_Se acercó más a ella. ― ¿Qué es un corazón? ―preguntó un momento después, con la vista fija en ella. ― ¿Podré verlo si abro tu pecho? ―alzó su mano, por encima de su busto. ― Si abro tu cráneo, ¿estará ahí? ―la llevó a la altura de sus ojos._

_Se quedó atrapada en ese verde tan intenso. Sobrecogida por sus palabras y acciones._

Apartó su vista, y agitó la cabeza, ahuyentando aquellos recuerdos. No quería esas dolorosas imágenes en su cabeza.

Pronto sonó el timbre, señalando que las clases habían terminado, se apresuró a guardar sus cosas mientras muchos alumnos se apresuraban a salir de la escuela; todos felices y con planes en mente para el fin de semana que apenas comenzaba.

― Orihime ―una voz llamó a la pelirroja antes de que pudiera salir del salón, se volvió hacía su mejor amiga ―. No olvides que quedamos de vernos con Ichigo y los demás en el centro comercial ―le recordó Tatsuki.

La susodicha asintió. ― No lo iba a olvidar. Te veo a las cinco, Tatsuki-chan ―con la intención de irse, se despidió.

― ¿Estás bien, Orihime? ―la detuvo, de nuevo. ― Te he notado distraída, más de lo normal, desde hace poco.

La chica giró un poco su cabeza, para ver a su amiga y mostrarle una sonrisa. ― Estoy bien, es solo que he estado un poco cansada, no he dormido bien últimamente ―le dijo. ―. Debo irme, te veo más tarde ―se fue antes de que la atlética chica pudiera responder.

Pronto había pasado ya por la entrada del instituto y había comenzado a caminar por la calle. Estando atenta del cielo, las nubes habían comenzado a volverse oscuras.

Llovería pronto. Qué suerte que esa mañana se le había ocurrido meter su gabardina en la mochila.

Apresuró el paso. Tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado; su refrigerador se encontraba sin nada. Iría a la tienda, luego a su casa para dejar el alimento y tomar algo de su dinero guardado, para después ir con Tatsuki y los demás.

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, con la mochila tipo mensajero colgada de un hombro, la cinta pasaba por su pecho y la bolsa quedaba del lado opuesto de donde el listón estaba enganchado, y en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa del supermercado y en la otra una llena de pan dulce. Después de haber comprado las cosas había hecho una parada por la panadería donde trabajaba; le había quedado de pasada, por lo que fue a saludar a su jefe, el cual le obsequió los panecillos. Ahora se dirigía hacía su casa para dejar las cosas, e ir a su encuentro con sus compañeros.

El cielo se había oscurecido más, tenía que darse prisa si no quería que la lluvia la alcanzara. Apresuró el paso ―mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer para la cena de esa noche, después de regresar del centro comercial―, sin percatarse del cambio en el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Muy tarde sintió aquellos oscuros reiatsu aparecer. Algo la hizo caer.

Con sus rodillas en el suelo, se quedó petrificada. Miró a los dos hollows que se cernían sobre ella. ¿Eran adjuchas? El pánico la invadió y se apoderó de sus sentidos. ¿Cómo sería capaz de derrotar a dos Menos de ese nivel? Sus habilidades habían mejorado desde que había regresado de Hueco Mundo pero, ¿sería suficiente?

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, un hollow comenzó a moverse a su dirección.

― ¡Santen Kesshun! ― gritó, viendo de reojo al oscuro ser aproximarse hacía ella. ― ¡Lo repelo! ― y el escudo amarillo de tres puntos se hizo presente. La negra mano chocó contra la barrera, y al no romperla el Menos profirió más golpes, provocando grietas en ella. La pelirroja aprovecho el momento para ponerse de pie, buscando con su vista al otro Adjuchas.

No lo encontró, más seguía sintiendo el reiatsu cercano al área. Corrió; se alejó lo más que pudo del que sí tenía en su vista, antes de que su escudo se rompiera. Observó las bolsas que llevaba completamente destrozadas a los pies del hollow y llamó a Tsubaki, ordenándole que atacara. Lamentablemente, solo logró hacerle un corte en el brazo.

Un rugido se escuchó detrás de ella. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, el golpe la alcanzó sin problemas y la mandó contra una pared. El impacto sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sus rodillas estaba de nuevo contra el suelo. Trató de pararse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero resultó ser en vano ya que sus piernas volvieron a ceder en el intento.

Una luz roja lo iluminó todo. Ella tembló, al levantar la vista vio la enorme esfera de poder formándose en la boca de uno de los hollow. Un Cero. Su afán de pelear decayó e instintivamente sintió el reiatsu de cada uno de sus amigos, todos demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo y protegerle. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y apartó la vista.

El hueco en su interior aumentó. Aquel vacío...

Moriría ahí. Sus amigos no se encontraban cerca para ayudarla. Ésta vez no la recatarían. En ese momento, todo acabaría.

― ¿Dónde a quedado tu voluntad, mujer? ¿Acaso al desaparecer la tomé conmigo?

Un escalofrío la recorrió―algo se removió en su interior, y un reiatsu familiar se hizo presente en las cercanías―, a pesar de que a duras y penas había sido capaz de escuchar la voz, entre los alaridos del hollow. E ignorando las protestas de sus instintos, su sentido común, que le decían―no, bramaban con desesperación que huyera, que escapara de ahí, ella plantó sus pies firmemente contra el cemento.

Y su voluntad se solidificó.

**― **Koten Zanshun ― dijo el comando, la determinación en el gris era clara ―. ¡Lo repelo!

El proyectil pasó cerca de donde se formaba el Cero, dando de lleno a la máscara del Menos. La máscara se rompió e instantáneamente, el ser desapareció.

Viendo esto, el otro hollow emitió un perturbador sonido, antes de abrir una garganta y volver a su mundo.

Orihime se dejó caer, recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras respiraba pesadamente, logró calmarse después de unos minutos. El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, y la chica lo sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta de instituto y contestó antes de que el dispositivo comenzara a producir sonido.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo al aparato.

**― **¡Inoue-san! **―**escuchó la voz de Ishida al otro lado de celular. **― **¿Te encuentras bien? Unos fuertes reiatsu de hollow aparecieron cerca de donde tú estás.

― Ishida-kun ―tomó un poco de aire. ―, estoy bien ―esperó un momento y después dijo: ―. Fui capaz de acabar con uno de ellos, el otro escapó.

― ¿Le derrotaste? ―no pudo ocultar su asombro. ― Eran bastante fuertes, ¿segura que estás bien? ―volvió a preguntar.

La pelirroja sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que su preocupado y sobre-protector amigo no era capaz de verla. **― **Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Escuchó suspirar al chico al otro lado de la línea. **― **Muy bien, Inoue-san. Tengo que dejarte por ahora, solo hablaba para asegurarme de que no estabas herida.

― Sí. Ishida-kun ―dijo Orihime antes de que él colgara. ―, ¿te veré más tarde?

― Lo siento, pero no lo creo ―se disculpó el quincy. ―. Tengo que discutir algunos asuntos con Ryūken ―fácilmente pudo imaginar al chico haciendo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre de su padre.

Ella asintió. ― Ya veo. Está bien, Ishida-kun. Nos vemos el lunes.

― Cuídate, Inoue-san ―y con eso ambos colgaron.

Se separó del muro y llamó a su Shun Shun Rikka para utilizar el Sōten Kisshun y curar las leves raspaduras que habían sufrido sus rodillas, así como para limpiar su uniforme. Después de eso, siguió su camino al apartamento.

* * *

Estaba por llegar al edificio de apartamentos, y sacó el impermeable para ponérselo cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

_― ¿Dónde a quedado tu voluntad, mujer? ¿Acaso al desaparecer la tomé conmigo?_

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza... ¿qué había sido eso? Podría jurar que esa voz, así como el poder espiritual que había sentido habían sido de―

No, eso no era posible. Él se había ido; no regresaría. Además aún cuando aquel reiatsu había sido familiar, carecía de fuerza. No podía ser de él. El poder de su alma era potente, aturdidora y capaz de devorar cualquier cosa. _Lo había sido._

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su hogar. Debido a que la pelirroja estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que alguien la seguía. Llegó al edificio y abrió la puerta del edificio, y comenzó a subir las escaleras, no dándose cuenta de que estas estaban mojadas; se resbaló al cuarto escalón, cayendo de espaldas.

Pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura y su espalda chocó con un duro pecho.

― Demasiado descuidada ―dijo la voz que había escuchado no hace mucho, a su oído. Se quedó quieta unos instantes.

Afonía.

Cuando por fin pudo obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, su mirada chocó con una verde y quedó sin aliento y paralizada ante la persona que estaba frente a ella. Abrió la boca varias veces, sin lograr emitir sonido alguno hasta que la cerró resignada, no dando crédito a lo que veía. A quien veía.

El dueño de aquellos gélidos y escudriñadores ojos siguieron observándola, sin decir palabra alguna. Pudo sentir cómo le desnudaba el alma con esa simple mirada.

Orihime apartó un poco su vista del intenso verde y se dio la oportunidad de examinarle, lo primero que notó es que carecía de su cuerno, así como no había rastro de ninguna parte de los restos de su característica máscara, las líneas verdes en su rostro, que se asemejaban a lágrimas tampoco estaban. Su piel era pálida, aunque no tanto como la recordaba, tenía un tono menos blanquecino del que solía tener, parecía más humano. Su vista bajó hasta por debajo de su cuello, en el comienzo de su esternón, desprovisto de su agujero hollow. Luego se fijó en su vestimenta. Traía puestos unos vaqueros deslavados que le quedaban levemente flojos, una playera blanca con un chaqueta encima, del mismo color.

Abrió y cerró los ojos varías veces; al final se dio cuenta de que el individuo se encontraba completamente mojado y debido a la que la puerta principal estaba abierta y la dirección en que caía la lluvia la parte trasera de sus pantalones seguía expuesta al agua.

― ¡Estás empapado! ―exclamó la chica, cerró la puerta y tomándolo por la muñeca casi lo arrastró mientras subían las escaleras. Llegaron al segundo piso, caminaron y quedaron frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sacó las llaves y la abrió, para cerrarla después de haberse metido.

La pelirroja se apartó de él, puso el impermeable y su mochila en una silla y luego se fue a su cuarto para después salir de él con una toalla en sus manos.

― Sécate o terminarás pescando un refriado de los fuertes ―le dijo, a lo que recibió una mirada extraña.

Varios segundos pasaron, hasta que él cerró sus ojos y tomó la toalla que le ofrecía.

Una tonada bastante movida inundó el ambiente haciendo que Orihime diera un respingo y saliera disparada de nuevo a la habitación, para tomar su teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre el tocador ―lo había dejado ahí antes de tomar de secarse un poco ella y tomar la toalla para su inesperado visitante―. Lo tomó sin ver quién la llamaba, volvió a salir a la sala de estar, no queriendo perder de vista al hombre que se encontraba ocupado secándose.

Con la mirada fija en él, se llevó el móvil al oído y contestó.

― ¡Orihime! ―se filtró la voz de Tatsuki por medio de la bocina ― Acabo de hablar con Uryū, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño esos malditos monstruos?

Inoue relajó sus hombros. ― Estoy bien, Tatsuki-chan. Gracias por preocuparte.

Escuchó cómo su mejor amiga dejaba escapar un suspiro. ― La próxima vez no intentes tomar riesgos innecesarios, por favor. Pudiste haber salido malherida ―hubo una pausa. ―. ¿Vendrás?

Orihime vio al chico de cabello negro frente a ella y se removió incómoda pensando en una excusa.― ¡Ah! ―dirigió su mirada al suelo. ― Lo siento, Tatsuki-chan ―se mordió el labio―. No podré ir, es que, eh―se interrumpió, viendo como la entrada de su casa se encontraba levemente mojada. ―, ¡me estoy goteando! Mi apartamento se está goteando y debo hacerme cargo de ello. Pero igual y no se preocupen por mí. ¡Diviértanse mucho! Para la próxima prometo sí acompañarlos sin importar qué.

Después de que convenció a su amiga que todo estaba bien; que no tenía por qué cancelarle a los demás para poder ir con ella a acompañarla y que ella sola podía hacerse cargo del problema, se despidió y colgó.

― Me resulta interesante que después de todo lo que hicieron tus preciados amigos por ti, te des el lujo de mentirles.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó levemente, sintiendo un escalofrío extendiéndose por su columna. La reacción que causaba su voz no había cambiado, a pesar del tiempo y su ausencia.

Miró al ex-Espada que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la habitación, y frunció el ceño.

― No lo entiendo. En Hueco Mundo te vi desaparecer, ¿cómo es que―

― Mi cuerpo se volvió ceniza al no poder regenerar muchos de los órganos internos que Ichigo Kurosaki destruyó en su forma hollow ―explicó, con su característica voz carente de emoción. ―. Pero no morí; mi cuerpo fue capaz de regenerarse por completo, aunque tomó medidas drásticas y bastante tiempo.

Orihime se quedó pensativa, observando su nuevo aspecto. ― Estás usando un gigai, ¿no? ¿De dónde―

― Kisuke Urahara ―le interrumpió, de nuevo. ―, él me encontró en cuanto volví a pisar el mundo vivo.

― ¿Por qué no estás en Hueco Mundo? ―preguntó de repente, sintiéndose nerviosa. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Ya no hay nada para mí en ese lugar ―entrecerró levemente los ojos.

― No respondiste mi segunda pregunta ― dijo, cautelosa. ―. No has venido a lastimarnos a mí y a mis amigos, ¿o sí?

La molestia se reflejó en sus orbes verdes. ― Si ésa hubiera sido mi intención, en éste momento ni tú ni tus amigos estarían con vida ―dijo de manera mordaz ―. Tampoco me hubiera tomado la molestia de aceptar el acuerdo de usar un gigai... éste cuerpo no solo me da la apariencia de un humano; me provee solo la fuerza que un humano promedio puede tener, no más. Mi reiatsu se encuentra comprimido. No puedo salir de él sin ayuda de ese shinigami exiliado. Si ahora hubiera una confrontación entre nosotros es claro que sería yo el que terminaría perdiendo ―apartó su vista de la chica unos segundos y luego volvió a verla. ―. No estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie. La última vez que nos vimos creí haberte dicho que comencé a tomar interés por ustedes los humanos ―La pelirroja se relajó, y suspiró.―; pero tengo un especial interés en ti. Estoy aquí porque lo estás tú.

Inevitablemente, Inoue se sonrojó levemente. ― ¿I-interés en mí? ―tartamudeó. ― ¿Debido a qué?

― Quiero aprender más sobre éste corazón.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un poco de té para su invitado; él se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro que había tomado del estante de Orihime ―la chica le miró curiosa, cuando él tomó un texto de género romántico, más decidió no hacer ningún comentario, de todas formas después de unos minutos se levantó y lo devolvió al pequeño librero para terminar agarrando uno de los libros que ella ahora utilizaba en una de las materias de sus cursos de escuela actuales―, ya con ropa ya seca que le había ofrecido, pertenecientes a Renji; el teniente Abarai y Matsumoto habían ido de visita al mundo vivo hace no más de un mes, y se habían hospedado ahí algunos días. La ropa le quedaba un poco floja al Arrancar, pero al fin y al cabo, estaba seca. Se fijó en el reloj, eran ya casi las diez. La lluvia había cedido hace un rato.

Entró a la sala y dejó la taza delante de él, quien solo se limitó a echarle una mirada a ella y luego a la bebida, antes de volverla al texto. Unos segundos después, el Arrancar dejó escapar un bostezo. Frunció el ceño, las respuestas de su cuerpo humano ante las necesidades básicas podrían llegar a ser una molestia.

― Ya es de noche ―dijo después de haberle visto bostezar, Ulquiorra volvió a apartar la vista del libro para mirarla, preguntándole con los ojos cuál era el propósito de aquel comentario. ¿Estaba haciendo un intento de conversación con aquella declaración tan obvia?

La chica se removió debajo de su mirada y optó por tomar asiento en una silla. ― ¿Urahara-san no se preocupará por que no hayas regresado?

― ¿Regresar? ―preguntó, soltando el libro para dejarlo reposar sobre la mesa.

― Te quedas en su tienda por la noches, ¿no? ―movió levemente sus cejas hacía arriba. ― ¿O te quedas en algún otro lugar?

Ulquiorra ladeó ligeramente su cabeza hacía un lado. ― El único acuerdo que tengo con Kisuke Urahara es el de llevar éste gigai, en el trato no mencionó incluir la estancia en sus dominios ―respondió. ―. Tampoco tengo un lugar a donde ir.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y habló: ― Bueno, si ése es el caso ―paró, pensándolo un poco más, al final, lo dejó salir. ―, creo que puedes quedarte aquí.

El ex-Espada le miró, expectante. ― Puedes dormir en el sofá ―le dijo, él volteó a ver el mueble y luego regresó a la chica. Ella rió incómoda ante su atenta mirada e hizo como si ver sus manos fuera una actividad de lo más interesante.―. No es tan incómodo como parece, yo a veces me quedó dormida ahí cuando veo películas por las noches.

Sus ojos desprovistos de emociones se quedaron fijos en la figura femenina frente a él.

― Absurdo ―pronunció después de un momento, provocando que el gris chocara con el verde. ―. Sé que tu cama es suficiente grande para ambos ―se levantó y caminó hacía el cuarto ―, dormiré contigo, mujer.

Orihime jadeó. ― ¡Debes estar bromeando! ―levemente sonrojada gritó, haciendo que el Arracar parara en seco y se volviera hacía ella con una expresión podía denominarse como curiosa. ¿Dormir en la misma cama? ¿Acaso estaba loco? ― No está bien que chicos y chicas duerman en el mismo lugar.

― ¿Es acaso esa una costumbre humana? ―dijo en un tono llano. ― Según lo que sé algunos de ustedes no tienen ningún problema en compartir dormitorio, incluso realizan otras actividades que son lo opuesto a descansar.

El rojo en la cara de la chica se intensificó.

Viendo su expresión, Ulquiorra volvió a hablar. ― Si tu incomodidad es debido a la posibilidad de que mi intención sea llevar a cabo una actividad de esa naturaleza, puedes desatenderte de ella, mujer.

Y se adentró al cuarto sin más, dejando a una Orihime aún ruborizada sentada en la silla de la mesa. Hundió su cara en sus manos.

* * *

En un momento de la noche, sus espaldas habían rozado, el Arrancar se había puesto rígido ante el suave choque, más no pronunció palabra alguna; después de todo fue él quien se había aferrado a la idea, y Orihime sabía que el hollow era bastante orgulloso como para admitir que dormir juntos no había sido muy buena idea.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, incapaz de conciliar el sueño Inoue se limitó a ver cómo el reloj cambiaba de números.

Quince para las once.

Once en punto.

Once con diez. Y la respiración del ex-Espada se había vuelto profunda. La pelirroja cambió de posición sobre la cama, tratando de no despertar al otro ocupante del colchón. Observó al Arrancar, su expresión eran tan diferente a todas las veces que le había visto―alguna vez le había visto dormir cuando estuvo prisionera en Las Noches, ella había estado preparando su propia comida, y él había estado supervisándola pero al final había quedado dormido en el sofá. Su expresión aquella vez había sido la misma de siempre, monótona, controlada aún en sueños. Pero esta vez, se le veía... simplemente relajado. Tenía una expresión de paz, alivio, que nunca había visto en él. Sus grises ojos se suavizaron y volvió a acomodarse en su posición inicial, espalda con espalda.

Tardó un poco de tiempo para que la chica comenzara a sentir sueño, inconscientemente se movió y su dorso chocó sutilmente con el de él de nuevo, pero esta vez no se separó, quedando juntos. Sintiendo la calidez del otro cuerpo contra ella, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orihime.

Ya no había razón para sus malestares. Sin miedo a lo que su subconsciente le deparara cerró sus ojos; al final del sueño o pesadilla, él estaría ahí, con ella. No importaba nada más.

Y después de mucho tiempo, aquella noche fue capaz de dormir plácidamente.

El vacío había sido llenado.

* * *

**_Nota final._ ** Vaya, me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba. En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que a mí me encantó escribir éste one-shot; ha sido muy divertido describir y plasmar cada una de las escenas que aparecían en mi mente, aunque debo admitir que se me dificultó el escribir la parte donde aparecen los dos Menos, me resulta complicado escribir escenas de acción; pero al final, me gustó el resultado.

¡Por favor, dejen su review!


End file.
